Persuasion
by Miasen
Summary: Even an outlaw like Charlie Prince needs a little lovin' from time to time. And where better to find that than in a saloon in a dusty little city? Pretty much PWP-but we like that don't we? :D


A/N: This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Jay because of her help with giving me the idea for this and then reading through it and correcting my mistakes. And, of course, for her love of Charlie Prince!

* * *

Charlie Prince tossed open the doors of the saloon and glared around the room. It was nearly empty, and he stalked across it, straight towards the bar. He slid onto one of the bar stools and just stared at the bartender until he got his attention. "Whiskey," he said and slammed some money on the bar. Ben and the gang had just "come across" a little money, so he had more then enough cash to get just as drunk as he wanted to tonight. As the bartender fixed his drink, he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the back of the stool.

As soon as the bartender put the glass in front of him he grabbed it, downed it and motioned for another one. Waiting for that one he peered around the bar. There was no one there who caught his attention, no one but…a smirk spread on his lips as his gaze met a girl that was sitting in the other end of the room. While drinking his second whiskey, taking the time to enjoy it this time, he stared at her. She was easily the most interesting thing in the room. Red hair bunched on top of her head with a few curls falling down to frame a pretty face. Her dress was purple, and the cleavage just generous enough to make Charlie yearn to explore what was underneath.

As he stared at her over the brim of his glass, he heard the voice of the bartender from behind. "Jamie, your break was over long ago, 'bout time you get back here now." The girl's head instantly snapped up and she got to her feet. Charlie guessed that she was this "Jamie" the bartender was referring to.

He followed her with his eyes as she walked through the room towards the bar. She took up position behind it, and the bartender walked away. _So, she was working here was she_? Charlie thought and finished the last of his drink. He leaned across the bar towards her, and with a grin ordered another whiskey. As she put it in front of him, he reached out a hand and grasped her wrist. "Keep me company won't ya?" he said and looked up at her from underneath his hat. She tried to tug her hand away, but he held onto it, so she gave it up.

Jamie sighed. Why was it always some rugged fellow that just had to create problems? Either they wanted to do her or they wanted to fight with someone. And it always came to her to solve the problems to keep the saloon in order. Being a girl on her own was hard enough as it was in this world. She was just happy she'd been able to get a proper job like this one. There were too many girls that ended up having to go to prostitution to survive, and that was not a fate she wanted to have to suffer. She'd much rather deal with drunkards any day, at least she could say 'no' to them.

"I'm terribly sorry, mister, but there are other people here that need their drinks," she said plainly and just looked at him. Charlie chuckled and let go of her hand. "Well, I'll be sittin' here, so ya just come over when ya have the time, huh?" he said, but she just glared at him for a moment and then walked away while shaking her head slightly.

Obviously he'd have to spend a little more time convincing her that she wanted to spend the night with him, but Charlie had no doubts he'd be able to convince her given some time. And he had all night after all.

Well over an hour later, Charlie slammed his glass onto the bar and waved the barmaid over. She placed her hands on the bar and leaned forward, unconsciously giving Charlie a view straight into her cleavage. A sheepish smile crept to his lips, and he had to practically force his gaze away to meet her eyes.

"Whiskey," he said and frowned slightly as she didn't immediately turn around to fetch it for him.

"I think you've had enough for now, and besides, we're closing now." The guy had been sitting there, doing nothing but drinking and staring at her for the last hour or so. It was kind of unnerving, whenever she looked in his direction he'd just grin, and in that look there was something. He was different. Not a loud drunk flirting with ever girl in the place. He was just sitting there in silence, and she didn't know just how to deal with that, but somehow she couldn't help herself but to cast stolen glances to him ever so often. But now she felt like going home, she was tired and really wanted to get out of this place before he freaked her out even more.

"Aww, come on, just one more?" Charlie winked, but she just took his empty glass and put it away with a shake of her head. Charlie sighed. He'd been trying to get her to warm up to him for the last hour, but she seemed surprisingly resistant. But he wasn't giving up just yet.

He sat in silence and watched her as she cleaned up the bar, putting away glasses. Whenever her gaze met his he'd grin like he'd done all night, and she'd just frown and look away like _she'd_ done all night.

As the other patrons left the bar, she walked over to him once again and leaned over the bar. "You need to get goin' now, mister." He was the only one left, and she couldn't leave until all the customers had.

"Oh, but ah have nowhere to go. Ah need a room," the man said and let some coins fall to the bar. She looked at him for a moment then turned around with a small sigh. She couldn't deny him a room for the night, not if he had the money. That made him a paying customer, and the saloon needed some of that. The town was small and there weren't a whole lot of income. She grabbed one of the keys that hung behind the bar and laid it on the bar, next to his hand and grabbed the money.

Charlie grabbed the key, but didn't immediately turn to go to the room. He wasn't giving up his chances with this girl just yet. There was something about the way she'd looked at him, small stolen glances that made him believe she didn't really want him to leave.

"Your room is the second on the left," she said and stepped out from behind the bar, presumably to close up. Charlie used the opportunity to grab her wrist and pull her onto his lap. She shrieked and tried to get to her feet, but Charlie hooked one hand around her waist and held her close. With his lips close to her ear he whispered, "Ah think ya'll have to show me the way."

She slapped at his hand around her waist and he only chuckled. Oh, he really liked this girl, she was feisty. "Ah promise ah'll behave," he said and she relaxed slightly against him.

"I'll show you to your room and then you'll leave me alone?"

"Ah said ah'd behave," Charlie said evasively. Behave didn't necessarily mean leave her alone, but she didn't need to know that just yet.

"Fine, let me go and I'll show ya to the room," she said and Charlie let her slid to the floor. As she set off towards the stairs on the other side of the room he grabbed his jacket and followed after her, a smirk on his face. His gaze dropped to her behind, and the smirk widened.

Jamie knew she should have just pushed him on the way and let, but there was something about him that made her stop fight. He was as scruffy as almost all the men that came here, but underneath that he was different. Seeing how she'd never seen him before, and the money, but still scruffy appearance. He was probably an outlaw, someone she should stay away from, but his eyes, and his smile… It made her just a little bit weak-kneed. She hated that she could stop thinking about him, and at the same time loved it.

As she unlocked the door and opened it for him, Charlie stepped close to her. She was shorter than him, and she had to tilt her back to look at him. Charlie lifted a hand and played with one of the hair locks that hung by her face. The hair was soft and a reddish colour that Charlie loved.

"Ya don't have to leave right away, do ya?" he asked and she just looked at him. Her eyes widened slightly, and Charlie knew he had her now. "Because ah just know we could have some fun if ya stay."

Still she didn't say anything, so Charlie leaned in and kissed her. She didn't react, so Charlie pulled away. She still looked like she didn't know what to say or do, so Charlie decided he'd just have to decide for her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room. She stumbled after, but didn't try and pull away or fight him now. Charlie grabbed the brim of his hat and threw it away, aiming for the chair that stood next to the window.

He'd taken her by surprise with that kiss, and Jamie was a bit startled. She didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to run out the door as quickly as possible, and another part wanted to feel those lips on hers again. Just that quick brush of lips made her want more. He was having quite the effect on her.

Charlie pulled Jamie close and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss while he kicked the door shut. The sounds of the saloon were muffled, and were soon forgotten as he coaxed her lips open with his tongue and explored her mouth. She'd been hesitant at first, but now she responded like he knew she would. Her body melted to his, and her tongue met his in a fiery kiss that sent sparks through his body. He could feel himself hardening instantly and smirked into the kiss. This girl didn't know what she'd gotten herself into.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the wall next to the door. As their lips broke contact from the action he heard a faint moan from her. Pleasure mixed with just a little pain, it was the best kind of moans.

"I…I," Jamie said, trying to say something to make him stop, but as finding it rather difficult She couldn't do this. She knew nothing about him, and she wasn't this kind of girl. "I can't do this…" she hissed as the man pushed his body up against hers.

"Sure you can, ya just relax and let me do all the work, darlin'."

"I don't even _know_ you!" she said and pushed him away with a firm hand on his chest. His nice, muscular chest… She quickly pulled her hand away like she'd been stung by a bee.

He looked up at her then, and a soft smile played on his lips. "Ah'm Charlie, Charlie Prince. It's a real pleasure to meet ya, Jamie."

"How'd ya—" Jamie started, startled that the man that called himself Charlie knew her name, but he cut her off.

"A man got ears ya see," he said with a chuckle, and when Jamie didn't say anything back he leaned towards her again. He kissed her lightly on the lips before moving his mouth and latching it onto her neck as his hands travelled from her shoulders to her breasts. Her cleavage was generous, but still he wanted to see more. He tugged on the fabric, but it didn't budge. He knew he'd have to get her out of this dress sometime during the night, but right now he didn't know if he had the patience.

As his teeth scraped down the soft skin of her neck, he let his hand slide over her breast and settle there. As her hand instantly flew up and knocked it away, he couldn't help but chuckle. So _now_ she was putting up a fight again? Well, he'd always liked girls with a little temper so there wasn't anything negative with that, not at all.

"Oh, come on, we both know you want to," he hissed into her ear, and he felt her shudder slightly. Oh yeah, she wanted it alright, she just needed a little bit of convincing. He moved away enough so he could see her. Her green eyes were big, and her chest was heaving from her rapid breathing. God, she really was pretty. Just enough curves to make him happy, and a pretty little face to top it off. Her flustered cheeks and slightly swollen lips were testaments to what they were doing, but he was set on getting even more of a reaction from her.

Jamie was trying hard to calm herself, but was finding it difficult. Just the way he was looking at her, his eyes all hooded, made her pulse quicken and it was a little embarrassing. She should be able to keep herself more under control. It wasn't the first time a man had shown interest in her, and usually she had no problem brushing them off, but with Charlie she seemed unable to just say 'no' and leave. She thought he'd leave her alone if she really showed him that she didn't want this, the only problem was that a part of her wanted this. And that part was just growing and drowning out that voice that told her she should leave. He was handsome and captivating, but also a little bit scary. But God, she couldn't help herself, she wanted him, she really did.

He leaned in and captured her lips, and she once again melted into his embrace. He let his hand travel down the side of her body, barely brushing by the mounds of her breasts before he continued down her waist. There he slowly slid his hands around till his hands were grasping her buttocks. He heard her gasp slightly as he pulled her even closer, pressing her body against his. He knew she'd feel his hard bulge against her stomach now, and was almost a little surprised she didn't try and fight him again. Obviously she'd just given into what was happening and decided to enjoy it like he knew she would eventually. A lot of girls liked to pretend that they didn't want to be with guy like him, liked to pretend that they didn't secretly yearn to rip of his clothes, but he knew better.

He slid his hands down the back of her thighs, grasped the fabric of her dress and tugged it upwards. There was way too much fabric for his liking, but soon enough he had most of it bulked up around his waist and free access to her now naked legs. He pressed his nails into her upper thighs, not enough to hurt her, just to make her feel it good and proper. By the way she moaned into his mouth, he reckoned she was quite enjoying herself, and so was he: almost a little too much. He was almost painfully hard now, and his erection was straining against the fabric of his slacks. He had to have her...soon.

Quickly he got himself out of his slacks. It was a relief to be out of the straining fabric. He grasped Jamie by the top of her thighs and lifted her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself steady, and Charlie could feel her pressing up against his erection. He reached in between their bodies, pulled the fabric of her underwear away and guided himself into her.

She gasped, and her fingers dug into his back as he slammed her into the wall and filled her. He couldn't help but to grunt a little as he leaned his head against her neck and took in her scent. A sly smile spread on his lips as he moved his head and claimed her lips and then started to move inside her. He pulled out slightly before slamming into her again. And again. And again. He knew he wasn't going to last long; it had been too long since he'd last been with someone. Soon her shoved himself into her one last time and came with a lust filled moan.

Jamie couldn't believe how quickly this was going. She couldn't believe herself, couldn't believe that she'd just had sex with a man she didn't know at all, up against a wall. But for some reason she wasn't regretting it like she'd thought she would. But then again, she wasn't out here yet, she might still end up doing something she'd regret.

She wanted to say and do something, but all she managed was to hold on to him and try and keep on breathing. She was afraid that if she tried to go anywhere now she'd just collapse to the floor. Her knees felt weak and her legs was shaking slightly.

For a moment Charlie just stood there, still sheathed inside her. Then he slowly pulled away and let her slide to her feet while he supported her with a hand around her waist. He kissed her again and then grasped her hand, pulling her towards the double bed that stood against one wall. He collapsed onto it, and in the process he pulled her with him. "Why don't ya get yaself out of that dress, and then we'll have us a little more fun in a while?" he asked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Jamie asked and turned over on her side towards him. At this point she'd quite like it herself if she was to be honest. To get out of the dress and get Charlie out of those clothes and just keep it going on the rest of the night. She really shouldn't, but she'd fucked up that good-girl image long ago so she might as well just go with it.

Charlie reached a hand towards her and let it trail down the side of her face and then over her lips. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Oh, ah'd love that," he said and pushed the fabric of her dress off one of her shoulders, baring the skin there. His lips sought out the soft skin, and Jamie could feel his beard rasping over her skin. But she wasn't complaining; it felt too good to be with him like this. His arm snuck around her back and found the row of buttons that fastened her dress there. One after another he unbuttoned them and pushed the fabric away, revealing the corset underneath.

Charlie had plenty of experience removing women's underwear, and it didn't take long till she was lying naked next to him. His eyes roamed over her body as she pulled the sheets away from beneath them to pull over herself. For a moment he glared at the fabric covering her up, but decided that the best thing to do was get rid of his own clothes and crawl in after her.

Her skin was soft and warm as he pulled up against her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ya, ain't regretting comin' here now, are ya?" he whispered against her neck as he kissed her skin lightly. He could feel her shake her head and chuckled as he pulled away to claim her lips in a small but passionate kiss.

"Ah'm glad," Charlie whispered into the kiss, his voice thick. "It's been a long time since ah met a girl like ya."

"Oh, is that so?" Jamie said and Charlie pulled away to look at her. Her lips were set in a small smile that lit up her face.

"Oh yeah. Out there," he waved a hand towards the window, "it's just me and the guys, and believe me, it can get lonely for a man."

"Awww, poor you," she said teasingly and laughed.

"Yeah, ya might just have to comfort me to make it all better." Charlie's hands stroked down her arm as he spoke. As his fingers brushed past her fingers and met the fabric of the sheet that covered them, he buried his hands in it and tugged it downwards, slowly exposing her body to the waist. She wriggled slightly but didn't try and snatch the sheet to hide herself again, and Charlie took that as a sign that he was free to thoroughly explore.

As his hands travelled over her body, exploring it with great enjoyment, his lips connected with hers. Her lips eagerly parted as his tongue begged for entrance and soon they were caught up in a fiery kiss. It was ages since he'd last had a girl in his bed, and now he realised just how much he'd missed it. Just listening to the small sounds she made as he caressed and kissed her—moans and whimpering and what not—sent sparks through his body that gathered in his groin. It made him ache with need and he knew he had to have her again.

He moved so he was lying between her thighs and while kissing her, he guided himself inside her once again. She moaned as he did, and Charlie couldn't help but to chuckle. She was so responsive to it all, and it sounded like she was enjoying it quite a lot. Charlie had been with prostitutes before, when the need was too great, but it was nothing like this. They were professional and it was showing off. She did this because she wanted to—and because he'd been quite insistent—but she was not doing it to get money, and damn if this wasn't a hell of a lot better.

As he started to move, taking it slow this time, she wrapped her legs around his back and her arms around his neck. His lips moved down to nibble on her neck and collar bone before sliding to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth. The result was a gasp of surprise and pleasure from her. Her fingers dug into his back, the nails biting into his skin. He groaned and quickly slammed into her. His mind was getting clouded, and all he could think about now was the girl beneath her and how she drove him crazy.

He moved his lips back to hers and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth for a second before pressing his tongue inside her mouth. Her tongue met his and while they were battling, Charlie felt himself once again creeping closer to his release. His pace quickened, and soon he could feel himself topple over that blessed edge. He filled her with his seed and then collapsed on his side next to her.

He could hear a nervous giggle from her as she pulled the sheets over herself, but he was too tired to even turn his head to look at her. All he could do was close his eyes and try and catch his breath.

As his pulse calmed down he reached out a hand and pulled her close to him without a word. She rolled over on her side and one of her arms slid over his chest to wrap around him. She nuzzled her head on his chest and Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. He wished he could go to sleep like this every night, with a beautiful girl on his arm, and the sound of her breath the only sound to be heard. It sure beat the snoring of the rest of the men in the gang.

He planted a light kiss on her head, feeling her soft hair beneath his lips. "Thanks," he whispered and closed his eyes, letting sleep overpower him.

Jamie could hear Charlie's breath slow as he drifted away into sleep and closed her eyes. A small smile tugged on her lips. She was glad he'd been insistent enough, because this had been a great night. She usually slept alone and was content with that, but there was something so special about this, lying in the arms of a man she'd just been intimate with. A male chest as a pillow was so comforting. Just lying there and feeling his chest move as he breathed made her feel all warm and tingly inside. It didn't take long till she felt herself growing tired and she relaxed and let herself be carried away into sleep.

XxXxX

Morning came all too soon and Charlie blinked sleepily when the rays of the sun hit his face. He groaned, momentarily confused. He couldn't remember where he was, but the sounds of sleeping next to him told him he wasn't alone. He looked over to his side and saw Jamie sleeping peacefully next to him. Last night came back to him immediately and a sly smirk spread on his lips. Now that had been a good night, and he wanted nothing more than a rerun right away. But he had places to be, and she was sleeping so peacefully he couldn't possibly wake her now.

Quietly he crept out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He fastened his gun belt around his waist and got a last look of the sleeping girl on the bed. A tired smile spread on his lips just looking at her. This night with Jamie had been the best night he'd had in a long time, and he hated the fact that he had to leave. But he had a responsibility to Ben Wade and that couldn't be put aside just because he'd met a girl he wanted to spend time with. A small sigh escaped from his lips. Being an outlaw meant that he couldn't settle down, couldn't live that kind of life, so there wasn't really anything he could do. It was probably for the best anyways. A girl like her deserved a decent man that could give her a nice life with nice things. He turned away and grabbed his hat from the floor where it had ended up last night. He quickly put it on and adjusted it the way he liked it.

Jamie woke to the rustling of clothes, and as she opened her eyes she saw Charlie pulling on his clothes, making ready to leave. Even though she knew she shouldn't be surprised that he left without saying goodbye she could feel her heart sink in her chest. Guys like Charlie Prince never stayed, they were always moving on, travelling to new places, meeting new girls.

As she saw him fasten his gun belt she closed her eyes and pretended to still be asleep. If he didn't want to say goodbye then she certainly didn't want to either. He could just leave and do whatever he wanted to. She didn't care. She'd go back to her life and forget all about this little encounter with Charlie. She'd serve drinks and clean glasses and avoid anyone that reminded her of him. She was not going to do this again. Never. She'd thought she'd heard something in his voice last night, right before he fell asleep, when he whispered that silent "thanks." But she must've interpreted that all wrong. She'd thought she'd sensed emotions in that voice, even kindness. But Charlie was just another man out for some fun, something she'd willingly given him. She hated herself for it.

A glance out the window told him that it was about time he got going if he was to meet Ben Wade on time. He walked out the door and quietly closed it after him. He didn't want to wake her, he wanted her to get some sleep. He'd after all done what he could to keep her from sleeping last night.

While a small smile playing on his lips, he made his way out of the saloon. If he ever came back to this small town he was going to have to pay Jamie another visit, but now he had work to do.


End file.
